Le dernier sursaut
by Oiseau Vermillon
Summary: Et même si nos corps sont brisés...


**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages Saint Seiya sont copyright Masami Kurumada/Shueisha, Toei Animation Co. Ltd and Shonen Jump.

**Titre :** Le dernier sursaut

**Personnages : **Athéna et l'un de ses Chevaliers

**Rating :** PG13/K+

**Nombre de mots :** 722

**Notes de l'auteur :** Histoire écrite dans le cadre de la communauté 31_jours sur Livejournal, thème du 1er avril, Une voix comme arme.

**Le dernier sursaut**

Le sol de pierre recouvrait son corps comme une seconde peau, encastré qu'il avait été après le dernier assaut. La roche, en recevant l'impact, s'était émiettée en fines particules qui, en folâtrant dans l'air, finissaient par envahir ses poumons qu'elle suffoquait. Il faisait noir et sa conscience dérivait alors même qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur de son corps qui, pourtant, devait en être perclus. Il n'avait plus aucune force, plus aucun espoir. Il n'y avait plus rien que la force écrasante de son adversaire, celui qui l'avait défait avec cette aisance si déconcertante qui naît d'un écart de force par trop important entre deux antagonistes s'affrontant.

La vie creusait en lui, s'extrayait de sa pitoyable enveloppe pantelante et exsangue. Dans un dernier sursaut de volonté mû par cette promesse qu'il se souvenait avoir faite, il tenta de se mouvoir de nouveau. Des doigts qui se referment, un tibia s'agitant faiblement. Même de cela, il en était incapable tant il avait perdu jusqu'à la conscience de son corps tandis que son esprit dérivait dans un espace sombre et spongieux où nul échappatoire ne semblait vouloir se présenter.

Au-dessus de lui, il n'y avait encore et toujours que la présence écrasante de cet ennemi invincible. Celui qu'il avait juré de défaire, pour qui il ne ressentait même pas l'once d'une haine, mais qu'il devait vaincre envers et contre tout. Si seulement il en avait eu la force. Mais son cosmos, lueur éphémère refluait vers l'infini par toutes les blessures de son corps.

« Pardonnez-moi, Athéna. »

Même en pensée, de telles paroles demeuraient dures à formuler. Sa voix lui semblait rauque, presque effacée. Plus que tout, c'était cependant la teneur de ces paroles qui le mortifiait comme cent poignards, dont la douleur était même plus insupportable que tout ce qu'il avait jamais pu endurer jusqu'à parvenir ici. La souffrance de son corps, la perte de ses compagnons qui s'étaient éteints un à un. Et malgré tout cela, ses efforts avaient été vains, avaient rompu sous le déluge de puissance déployé par son adversaire, une arme bien plus affûtée que la sienne.

Sa conscience dérivait, s'envolait en tournoyant jusqu'aux abords de l'Achéron.

_« Non. »_

La voix, familière, impérieuse, puissante, aimante… aimée, le submerge tout entier, le retient contre les vents déchaînées qui s'étaient amoncelés tout autour de lui pour l'entraîner dans cette tempête délétère. La voix comme un baume divin, comme le rappel incessant de cette promesse qu'il avait faite, juste avant de se lancer à l'assaut. Celle qui le ramène peu à peu à cette condition d'être humain qu'un battement de cil plus tôt, il menaçait de quitter.

« C'est bien la première fois que je te vois baisser les bras, Chevalier. »

La voix, qui dans la bouche d'une autre aurait sonné comme un reproche cinglant, induisant un cuisant sentiment de culpabilité, prend en cet instant la forme d'une prière fervente pour pousser l'homme à continuer la lutte. Pouvait-il vraiment se permettre de se présenter à la face de la défaite ?

« Athéna… je n'en puis plus… mon corps est brisé, mon cosmos s'est éteint… il ne me reste plus rien…

— Et l'espoir, Chevalier ?

— L'espoir ? Je ne l'ai jamais eu, ô ma déesse. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était cette lutte, et…

— L'espoir ne vient pas à nous comme nous naissons. C'est de notre lutte que surgit l'espoir.

— Athéna…

— Garde cette conviction en toi, Chevalier, relève-toi, affûte tes poings et embrase ton cosmos. Et alors… »

Un sursaut se fit sentir tout au long de son corps. Un doigt s'anima, puis une paupière s'ouvrit de nouveau, puis ce fut bientôt tout son corps qui se mû, porté par la voix de la déesse.

« Et alors… je vaincrai, quoiqu'il en coûtât… »

En face, son adversaire décroisa brutalement les bras cependant que ses lèvres formaient un « o » de stupeur.

« Comment peux-tu seulement te relever ? Ton corps est vidé de son sang et plus une seule étincelle de cosmos n'agite ton aura. Comment ? Par quel miracle ? »

Son sourire se fait féroce, bestial tandis qu'il se sent porté par une force transcendant les limites même de son être.

« Il me reste encore une arme. Tant qu'elle sera en ma possession, je n'abdiquerai jamais. En garde, l'heure de ton trépas a sonné ! »


End file.
